ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Geochelone Aerio
Geochelone Aerios, also known as Aldabrans, are a sapient turtle-like species from the planet Aldabra. Biology Geochelone Aerios are a green turtle-like species with eight holes in their torsos. They have large, flipper-like arms, small stumpy legs and white eyes with no pupils. They also have lines going down their eyes. Diet According to Galapagus, Geochelone Aerios eat grass. Behaviour Geochelone Aerios are non-violent and prefer to spend their time eating grass, debating philosophy and enjoying life with each other. Geochelone Aerios appear to enjoy gathering in groups. Powers and Abilities Geochelone Aerios can release powerful blasts of wind. When doing so, they pull their head into their shell, their fins become triangular, and their legs combine into a similar shape. Their shell stays suspended while their limbs rotate at a high speed, releasing a strong wind. They can also do this to fly or propel themselves at high speeds. Geochelone Aerios can use their shell to protect themselves from attacks. Geochelone Aerios have enhanced strength, strong enough to lift and throw a car. Geochelone Aerios are immune to poisonous gas and can be selectively immune to magic and mana-based attacks. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Geochelone Aerios are known to be able to use magic and manipulate mana, but have never been seen doing so. Weaknesses If a small object is jammed in a Geochelone Aerio's shell as they are rotating their limbs, it will cause them discomfort. Geochelone Aerios can be affected by magic or mana-based attacks if they aren't using their immunity or are caught off-guard. Notable Geochelone Aerios *Terraspin (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio) *Adwaita (formerly) *Galapagus *Citizens of Aldabra 'Geochelone Aerio Hybrids' *Ultimate Aggregor (1/6 Geochelone Aerio, 5/6 vartious) *Ultimate Kevin (2/49 Geochelone Aerio, 47/49 various) 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Armospino (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Talpaedan) *Armspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Tetramand) *Big Spin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ To'kustar) *Bullspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Incursean) *Chillspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Necrofriggian) *Clockspin (½ Chronosapien ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Diamondspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Petrosapien) *Dittospin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Splixson) *Echospin Echospin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Transylian) *Ghostspin (½ Ectonurite ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Goopspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Polymorph) *Gravaspin (½ Galilean ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Gutspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Gutrot's species) *Heatspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Pyronite) *Humungouspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Vaxasaurian) *Jury Spin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Planchakule) *Nanospin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Nanochip or ½ Geochelone Aerio ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *NRSpin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Pesky Spin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Nemuina) *Shockspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Spinatrout (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Ickthyperambuloid]) *Spinchuck (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Perk Gourmand) *Spingrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Spinhopper (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Orthopterran) *Spinodactyl (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Pturbosaurian) *Spintomix (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Atomix's species) *Toespin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Toepick's species) *Worstspin (½ Atrocian ½ Geochelone Aerio) *X-spin (½ Celestialsapien ½ Geochelone Aerio) *XLRSpin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Kineceleran) [[Mad Timeline|'Mad Timeline']] *Terraspin (the Power Watch's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Teraspin (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Species with Wind Generation Category:Species with Tornado Generation Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Hard Shell Category:Species with Limited Limb Alteration Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Selective Mana Immunity Category:Species with Selective Magic Immunity Category:Species with Poison Gas Immunity Category:Species with Magic Category:Species with Mana Manipulation